Kage Pleasure
by dark-mimic
Summary: Sasuke may have feelings to Naruto,...does Naruto feel the same even if Sasuke does? what is Kakashi up to? lets read & find out


**Kage Pleasure**

By Dark-mimic

**Disclaimer: **The characters & the Naruto TV series are not mine obviously but this story is ALL MINE!

**Warning: **Yaoi, Sasuke X Naruto (Sasuke being seme & Naruto being Uke)

None of this may fit in to the actual storyline but what does? Just enjoy it or not,….happy reading!

--

**chapter one: **back to Konoha!

It is a really hot day in Konoha, the sun was as bright as an over bright bulb about to explode & it was if everything was melting. It is two days until the Chuunin(1) exam final where the remaining Genins(2) have to fight & show off there skills to prove to the judges that they are worthy of becoming a Chuunin.

Morning as it seems in the desert quite far from Konoha where a tall man stands watching a kid holding a ball of lightning then throwing it at a big rock coming out the sand, making a hole all the way through it. The tall man looking closely at the teen seeing his limit, saying "Sasuke, remember that you can only use the Chidori(3) twice a day, there will not be a third time". Sasuke breathing heavily while staring at the hole, flicking his eyes to the tall man & back to the rock.

"Kakashi sensei! Why did you teach me such a dangerous technique?" he asked as quickly ah he can also adding on "You could of just taught me how to fully use my sharingan!(4)"Kakashi closed his eyes in sigh & smiled at Sasuke making him uncomfortable & wander even more. "So you can impress your friend Naruto" Kakashi said in a deep but soft voice to see if Sasuke reaction shows that they are more close then friends.

After an hour & a half of training, Sasuke decided & asked if they can go back to Konoha for i bit.

Kakashi grinning more, making sure that Sasuke is watching him when he does it, "Kakashi sensei, why are you grinning at me so much?", frowning at the teacher, wanting the answer so much, but only knowing the usual smile that he alwaysrecieves, it is hard for him to make out! or rather, maybe it is best if he doesn't find out.

"When we get back from Konoha, we are gonna train even harder!" sasuke saying instantly, also having the nerves to give the tall man i mild stare towards the eye after looking back to where he was walking. "So lets make our business in the village quick!" also adding in with a slight blush on his face, closing his eye's with the mood looking like he wanted anyone to just forget what he said. The tall Jounin looking down at the teen, still walking in the direction of the village 'You say "our business" sasuke! I am only going back because you want to go back to see Naruto!"

Sasuke snapped, thinking that the teacher can read exacly what he is thinking, "How did you know that i wanted to see Narut..." the teen pauses in silence, dissagreeing to his thoughts, thinking if he should actually like Naruto. "For one Kakashi, i never said i wanted to go back because of that moron!" Kakashi looking down at his student with a stare of guiltiness, making sasuke feel a little uncomfortable & sorry for his comrade. " Fine Kakashi, lets just get back to the village without saying another word!" Kakashi looked back with a little smile."That is fine with me".

Meanwhile back in Konoha a boy in orange clothes is sitting at a Ramen outlet eating a big bowl of ramen, slurping so load that most other people that walk past stare & gaze at the teen in orange, not caring the mess he is making on his clothes. "Mmmh! This is delicious" said the teen in orange, slurping more of the food in his bowl.

The waiter smiled at him as always, giving him a serviette for his mouth & clothes "Thank you Naruto, I am pleased you enjoyed it! Care for another on the house?" Naruto smiled back finishing his meal "No thanks, I have training to do" walking into the crowded path looking at all the Chuunins walking around & the other genins that didn't make the other exams.

step step step step

"Naruto! where are you?" a voice coming from a corner, naruto knowing exacly who it was, he could recognisethat voice from anywhere, _oh no! that perverted hermit is after me again!_the teen turns his leg around first trying not to make a sound, then the rest of the body following one after another. Naruto walks slowly taking onlytwo steps till "Naruto! you left this frog wallet thing here!" for a few seconds there was a awkward silence, Naruto shaking in terror, hoping that the old hermit did not not hear his name.The teenrushed straight to the waiter to pick up his wallet then hoping that he could get away safely, he reached & stretched towards his wallet, taking a look behind him to see if the older man was looking, when the teen looked back, his wallet was gone & he was now on the floor with an old man sitting on his back.

"Now naruto! remember our promise? remember you said that you would show me that sexy technique?" the old man said, looking at Naruto with a really big grin on his face. The teen looked nervously thinking to give him the slip, but knowing that he is a Jounin(5), he would not get away so easily, thinking silently while holding a straight face, not to make the older man suspicious. "Come on now!I taught you a technique, Now you must make us even" the older man whispered in Naruto's ear, making him even more nervouse & uneasy.

The yound teen stared him down, then finally agreed to do his little favor "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" with about 10 clones all ready, "Harem No Jutsu" all the clones transformed into their sexy form with smoke around there private spots. All the clones rushed straight to the perverted old man & held him, making him faint with a really big nosebleed. "This is my chance" said the teen as he rushed from the area, still in his sexy form, "Whooh! i cannot stay like this for much longer" he quickly changed back unaware of a little kid watching him.

After walking about, thinking about Sasuke & if he is doing well after Kakashi sensei taking him away, all these thoughts has giving him a head ache so he thought he would go home & lie down.

When he got home to his door he looked into his pockets for his key not realising that it's in his small backpack when he heard a creak in his house. Naruto got confused that he is the only one who lives in his house & he didn't remember inviting anyone over.

The teen quickly searched for his key only now realising where he put it, slowly pushing it into the lock so he doesn't make a sound, he turned the handle as slowly as he can hoping that the handle doesn't squeak, then with a burst of energy he pushed the door wide open & threw a kunai at the body in the shadows. The body caught the kunai right in front of his forehead hiding his face. "Is that any way to treat a comrade?"

--

(1)Chuunin : medium class ninja

(2)Genin : low class ninja

(3)Chidori : a technique created by Hatake Kakashi

(4)Sharingan : a special eye that only the Uchiha family gain.

(5)Jounin : high class ninja

--

opinion's & reviews help


End file.
